uconnbballfandomcom-20200215-history
Shabazz Napier
Shabazz Bozie Napier (born July 14, 1991) is an American basketball player who played point guard for the UConn men's basketball team, and won two national championships in 2011 and 2014. Napier was a key player for the Huskies' 2010–11 NCAA Championship team, as he made the Big East All Rookie team. Latin Times. PFollowing his junior season, Napier was selected on the All-Big East First team. In the 2013-2014 season, Napier was unanimously selected for the AAC All First Team, and was named the American Athletic Conference Player of the Year. He was again one of UConn's key players when they won the NCAA tournament for a second time in four years in 2014 and was named as the tournament's most outstanding player. Early Life Napier was born July 14,1991 to Carmen Velasquez (Carmen is from Puerto Rico). He has an older sister Titana Velasquez and an older brother Timmie Barrows. Growing up, life was often a struggle financially for Napier and his mother, who raised her children by herself. During his childhood his mother did her best to keep Napier off the streets. High school career Napier, a 6'1" point guard, played his first two years at Charlestown High School in Charlestown, Massachusetts before transferring to Lawrence Academy in Groton, Massachusetts and reclassifying as a sophomore. As a junior, Napier led Lawrence Academy to an undefeated season going 29-0 in 2010 as they won the New England Prep Class C title after defeating St. Mark's finishing with 23 points, 8 steals, and 8 assists as he was named Tournament MVP. During High School, Napier was mentored by former NBA player Will Blalock, and played AAU basketball for Metro Boston. Also, Napier played as a wide receiver in football. In January 2014, Charlestown High School retired Napier's jersey. College career Freshman season play setup by teammate Alex Oriakhi.]] Following his prep career, Napier went to Connecticut to play for coach Jim Calhoun. Napier had a solid freshman year in 2010–11 backing up Kemba Walker. He appeared in all 41 games for the Huskies, coming off the bench averaging 7.8 points, 3.0 assists and 1.8 steals per game for the season. At the end of the regular season, Napier was named to the Big East All-Rookie team along with teammate Jeremy Lamb. Napier hit two game clinching free throws to secure a win in the Final Four against Kentucky. Napier's contribution to the team was significant, as Connecticut finished the season 32-9 (9-9) in conference play and won both the Big East Conference Championship and National Championship in 2011. Sophomore season During the summer after his freshman year, Napier was invited to the trials for the 2011 World University Games team. Moving into the starting lineup as a sophomore, Napier was a preseason honorable mention All-Big East pick and a Bob Cousy Award candidate. His numbers improved, as Napier averaged 13.0 points, 5.8 assists, 3.5 rebounds, and 1.6 steals per game. Napier notched his first career triple-double (the ninth in Connecticut men's basketball history) as he tallied 22 points, 12 rebounds and 13 assists. Connecticut earned a 9 seed in the NCAA Tournament, but fell short to Iowa State as the Huskies finished a disappointing season going 20-14 (8-10) in conference play. Before his junior season started, Napier considered transferring after Jim Calhoun's retirement and the team's postseason ban next season, but chose to return. Connecticut hired Kevin Ollie to replace Calhoun as head coach. Junior season Following his return, Napier along with backcourt teammate Ryan Boatright both rose to the national spotlight as they were highlighted as one of the nation's best backcourts, as they both averaged a combined 33 points and 9 assists per game, outplaying nearly every opponents' backcourt they've played. Napier reached his 1000th career point vs DePaul. Napier excelled in overtime play, scoring 55 points in 45 minutes of overtime play, as he led them to a school record 5 overtime wins. Napier averaged 17.1 points, 4.6 assists, 4.4 rebounds, and 2.0 steals a game. Following the end of the regular season, Napier made the All-USBWA District 1 team, and was the USBWA District I Player of the Year. Napier was then chosen to the Big East All First Team, was an honorable mention for Big East Player of the Year, and led the Huskies under first year coach Kevin Ollie to a 20-10 (10-8) in conference play despite having no postseason eligibility. Senior season On April 26, 2013, Napier opted to return to the team for his senior year along with teammates Ryan Boatright and DeAndre Daniels. Napier said the reason he and his teammates returned is because Napier wanted to get his degree and for him and his teammates to return to the NCAA Tournament. Napier was named as a candidate for the Wooden Award, Bob Cousy Award, Naismith Award, Senior Class Award, and Oscar Robertson Trophy. Napier recorded his 2nd career triple-double (10th in UConn history) with 14 points, 11 rebounds, and 10 assists on November 11, 2013.http://scores.espn.go.com/ncb/recap?gameId=400496843 Napier led the team to win the 2K Sports Classic Title and was named Tournament MVP. In a game against Florida, Napier hit the game winning shot as time expired. Following the end of the regular season, Napier was named a unanimous selection for the AAC All-First team, and was awarded the AAC Player of the Year. He was named the USBWA District I Player of the Year for the second straight season, and was named a first team All-American on the Wooden team, Associated Press team, USBWA and NABC, and a second team member for Sporting News. In the AAC Tournament, Napier was named to the All-Tournament team after leading the Huskies to the championship game before falling to Louisville. In the NCAA Tournament, Connecticut earned a 7 seed as Napier led them under second year coach Kevin Ollie past St. Joseph's, Villanova, Iowa State, and won the East Regional final defeating Michigan State as Napier was named the East Regional Most Outstanding Player. Napier continued to lead the Huskies through the Final Four defeating Florida before reaching the National Championship game. On April 6th, Napier was named the Bob Cousy Point Guard of the Year award winner. On April 7th, Napier and the Huskies defeated Kentucky 60-54 in the National Championship game and Napier was named Most Outstanding Player. Connecticut finished the season 32-8 overall (12-6) in conference play, and Napier averaged 18.0 points, 5.9 rebounds, 4.9 assists, and 1.8 steals per game. Napier was later inducted into the Huskies of Honor. University of Connecticut statistics International competition Napier's mother and manager, Carmen Velásquez, is ethnically Puerto Rican, which made him directly eligible to represent Puerto Rico under FIBA regulations. On February 19, 2012, it was announced that following formal meetings with personnel of the Puerto Rican Basketball Federation, he had presented the required documentation and agreed to join the Puerto Rico national basketball team's practice for its next tournament, the 2012 CentroBasket. This tournament served as qualifier for the 2013 FIBA Americas Tournament He didn't participate in the 2012 CentroBasket due to injury. In December 2013, the teams's coach Paco Olmos held a reunion with Napier and Velásquez, where his program was explained. The coach referred to this meeting as "constructive" and later noted that both sides kept good communication. When questioned about the possibility of joining Puerto Rico in 2014, Napier responded by saying "I would love to go and have that experience. It would be something unique and that will definitely help my game for the goals I have set. It will be an honor. ... Everything I am today as a player, I owe to UCONN. And as a person, to the education of my mother, who would be proud if I play for Puerto Rico."< References External links *Connecticut Athletic profile *ESPN Profile Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:African-American basketball players Category:American sportspeople of Puerto Rican descent Category:Basketball players at the 2011 NCAA Men's Division I Final Four Category:Basketball players at the 2014 NCAA Men's Division I Final Four Category:Basketball players from Massachusetts Category:Connecticut Huskies men's basketball players Category:People from Roxbury, Boston Category:Point guards Category:Sportspeople from Boston, Massachusetts